


Stolen

by zaffrenotes



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrenotes/pseuds/zaffrenotes
Summary: A “deleted scene” from Chapter 3, when MC (Female Elf named Rinduineth, or Rin), Mal, Nia, and Threep are at Port Parnassus for a writing prompt involving "popsicles"
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Kudos: 1





	Stolen

No one knows when The Traveler will appear in town; sometimes only six months would pass between visits. One time it took nearly two years before word of their arrival swept through the seaside port city.

The one thing that everyone does know when The Traveler arrives is to get to the front of the line as quickly as possible. There are always new wares to purchase, between twinkling trinkets and brightly colored concoctions promising health, wealth, or love. There are new silks to admire, that seem to change color even while the fabric sits idly in your hand. But the main reason for securing a prominent place in line is to partake in the curiously cold delicacies from unknown origins. There are whispers of mysterious islands to the West, far past White Tower, or of places deep within the earth, beyond the eastern mountains. Places Mal has yet to see for himself.

There was one such time during Mal’s youth where he’d stolen enough coin for himself to afford one of The Traveler’s treats; he’d held on to the gold for weeks. When the telltale blue caravan made its way into the center of town, he ran as fast as he could towards the shimmering flags. What he tasted that day was worth the bounty and the whipping afterward for leaving in the middle of a lesson. That year Mal got to taste rich and silky frozen vanilla cream, swirled with thin ribbons of sweet berry jam. 

Today, however, The Traveler tempts everyone in the vicinity with what looks like brightly hued bars of ice. They seem to change color as they’re consumed, shifting from red to green to blue, and all the colors in between. Mal stares awkwardly at Rin as she and Nia trade their bars back and forth, sampling each new color as they’re revealed. Between their giggles and guesses to the strange flavors, all Mal can see are Rin’s lavender lips while she nibbles at the bar, now stained bright pink. He stirs to attention every time her tongue darts out of her mouth to catch every drop of their dessert while it threatens to melt under the hot summer sun.

Mal’s so busy thinking about Rin’s lips and tongue consuming something else entirely, that he doesn’t notice when they walk towards him, until they’re standing directly in front of him. “Thank you,” Nia beams, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss against his cheek. “I’ve never tasted anything quite like this!”

“It’s a shame we couldn’t afford more than two,” Rin sighs. “I’m told it’s always something different when The Traveler arrives.”

“We need to save what we have for passage,” Mal replies. “But you and Nia were in the right place, and at the right time, to sample the food. I got to try something when I was a child, and the memory of it is still clear in my head.”

Nia turns and walks over to a stone fountain, setting down the pack from her shoulders as she sits on the edge, and discreetly holds what’s left of her treat by the opening. She pretends to admire something in the water while Threep pops his head up and tentatively licks at the bar. Rin bumps her shoulder gently into Mal’s arm. “Last chance,” she says, holding her stick in front of him, a mouthful of rainbow-hued ice stuck to it.

“Savor it, there’s no telling when you’ll get to enjoy something so wonderful again,” he teases, arching a playful brow in her direction. 

Rin’s eyes light up and she grins back at him. “I have it on good authority that it’ll happen sooner rather than later.” She silently offers the last bite one more time, and Mal shakes his head, despite his own curiosity. He feigns disinterest while she puts the last of the frozen bounty in her mouth, biting down on the stick hard enough to pull it free. He chuckles as her lips pucker together and blow out cold air. Without pause, Rin turns to face him once more, and exhales again. They’re centimeters apart, and he can feel her chilled breath against his skin, the scent of some kind of sweet fruit lingering at the end. He wants to taste it on his tongue; he wants to taste her on his lips.

He blinks, and Rin’s lips are on his, cold against warm. His whole body stills in surprise, and he almost pulls away, but he kisses her back, gently running his tongue across her lips. She braces her hands against his shoulders, fingers curling tightly around his clothes; his own hands rest comfortably on her hips. Rin parts her lips as they deepen their kiss, and she giggles as he pauses in surprise once more. This time he pulls away, biting his lip to swallow the rapidly melting piece of ice now in his mouth. There’s a trace of honey, mixed with keoflower, and the fruit he breathed in a moment ago reminds him of the blue stone fruit in the forests near White Tower.

Rin’s cheeks flush a pleasant shade of deep violet, and she tucks her bottom lip behind her teeth so as not to smile too widely. He’d love nothing more than to kiss her until their lips went numb, but they’re in the middle of a marketplace, and another idea comes to mind. With a smile, he takes hold of her hand and motions for Nia to rejoin them. “Have I got a treat for you, kit. Keep up, and don’t get lost in the market.”


End file.
